


and he loves the bees

by tech



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tubbo loves bees, Tubbo’s origin story, dadschlatt and tubbo son, dadschlatt doesn’t know what he’s doing, dadschlatt gets into trouble, dadschlatt of course, gotta love the fraud business, kinda sad idk, techno and Wilbur r bickering twins, they all meet in daycare, this is based irl, tubbo grows horns, tubbo is a baby, tubbo’s adoption oog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tech/pseuds/tech
Summary: "Bees!" Tubbo squealed, pointing at the bees in the air."Schlatt chuckled. "Do you like the bees?"——————————Jschlatt’s homeless with a baby and no parenting skills. Nothing can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 344





	and he loves the bees

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is for a disc friend but here! 
> 
> irl au
> 
> constructive criticism welcome
> 
> follow my twitter! technobladek

To put it simply, Jschlatt was not prepared to become a father.

Except now he was. And he was all alone now—just him and his son.

The first year was not easy.

Not only did they not have a home, but they also had no income, friends, or other family. They lived wherever it was dry: the boxes in the alleyways, under the porches of houses, and even sometimes they resorted to the sewers. But Schlatt never allowed them to stay in a homeless shelter—his pride would be ruined, and he did _not_ want government tax dollars to go to him.

Though his pride stayed strong, he and his son struggled. But then an opportunity arised, and Schlatt learned how to manipulate capitalism into his own twisted business.

It started off small. He found bored kids of rich parents that could afford to lose some money. Schlatt would lure them in with a fake idea, a fake innovation for them to invest into. By the time his son—now named Tubbo—was a year old, Schlatt had found a small apartment that they could afford. He rented it out for six months, using the six months to lure and persuade investors to like his idea, and in the last week of the lease he would pack everything up and move into an apartment on the other side of town. The process repeated three times before he ran into real trouble.

Tubbo turned two, and in a new apartment in a new part of the city, things were the best they had ever been.

Schlatt's ideas had been fake up until his fourth scam. He had a better idea for a scam—a cryptocurrency. He named it the Schlattcoin, and found a new group of dumb rich kids to buy the coins.

One day after Schlatt's "job", he picked Tubbo up from daycare and on the way home he stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things they needed. This proved to be more difficult than Schlatt expected as Tubbo tried out his newest skill—walking. He couldn't run yet, but it was easy for him to wander away from Schlatt while he was arguing with a poor sales worker. Schlatt always quickly found him afterwards, but after a particular look away from his child, Tubbo disappeared again. He wasn't in the next aisle and Schlatt did what any other parent would do in this situation; he panicked.

He searched through the aisles, even going into sections that Tubbo wouldn't go into, such as the alcohol section (he had knocked over bottles before and it scared him). Schlatt ran around the store, his tie from his business suit now loosened and his shirt untucked.

Schlatt finally found Tubbo in the most obvious section of all: the kids section. He gasped as he found his son sleeping in a stuffed animal bin, with seemingly no bottom and endless stuffed animals. He was hugging a small bee stuffie and he laid on a giant cow plushie. Schlatt took it in for a moment, the love for his son taking over. He made a mental note about the bee, and gently shook Tubbo. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning and snuggling back into the stuffies, causing him to sink down farther. Schlatt acted quickly, scooping Tubbo up one arm and grabbing the basket in the other.

Tubbo stayed asleep through the rest of the night—even in the car ride and with the loud beeping from the cash register. Schlatt put him down gently in his crib, tucking a teddy bear under his arm and then passing out himself in his own bed.

It was only a few weeks after when his son started crying constantly, calling out for his father, and holding his head desperately. The cries lasted through the night, even after he was burped and rocked and fed and changed. Schlatt took off the next day of "work", convincing himself that his "investors" wouldn't quit on him over one missed day. Schlatt even considered taking Tubbo to the doctor, but then he took a closer look at his son's head.

Schlatt chuckled at first, taking his son to the bathroom and lifting him high enough to look at himself in the mirror. Tubbo stopped crying for a moment as he inspected two curved nubs on his head, rubbing them in awe.

Tubbo had grown horns, inherited from his father.

Schlatt then took his son to his bedroom, pulling out a trunk and taking a small kit. Inside the kit there was three vials, containing a lotion for horns, special shampoo, and special conditioner, along with a nail file (Schlatt refered to it as a "horn" file) and a floral washcloth.

"This was my dad's. You might not understand it now, but it's important to me. Now it's yours. I'll help you with it until you can do it on your own," Schlatt told him, combing Tubbo's hair around the horns. Tubbo blinked at him a nodded.

"Horns," he said simply, holding the file in his hands. "Horns," he repeated.

Schlatt grinned at him, and spent his day off with his son at the park.

"Bees!" Tubbo squealed, pointing at the bees in the air."

Schlatt chuckled. "Do you like the bees?"

"Tubbo lika da bees," he replied, grinning at his father with his own toothy smile.

The pain from his horns subsided easily from the lotion, and they both slept soundly with little crying.

Tubbo made a new friend at daycare over the span of a few weeks. Except he wasn't a friend at first. And Schlatt did _not_ like his new friend.

He picked him up from daycare one day to a pouting Tubbo. He sat in his car seat with his arms crossed and his legs aggressively twitching. As soon as Schlatt closed the apartment door Tubbo began to wail.

It took Schlatt several minutes to calm Tubbo down enough for his words to be understandable, but it relieved no confusion and answered no questions.

"Tommy!" Tubbo cried.

Schlatt frowned. "Tommy? What did Tommy do, Tubs?"

"He pushed me off the swing!" He wailed.

Schlatt frowned for two reasons: 1. Tubbo was not allowed on the big kid swing and 2. "Tommy" did _what_ to his son?

Immediately Schlatt scooped Tubbo up, with his son hitting his back the entire time and crying. He put him into his high chair and began to cook his favorite meal: eggs.

Tubbo's crying calmed down as soon as he smelled them, though Schlatt couldn't stand the smell. Immediately Tubbo dug in, Schlatt telling him to slow down.

"Egg. Mouth. Om," Tubbo said, swallowing the egg bit whole. Schlatt's jaw dropped, but in seconds he was praising him for learning new words.

Schlatt brought a bar stool across from Tubbo and sat down with him at the kitchen island.

"Listen, kid. I'm gonna go up there with you tomorrow morning, and kick Tommy's ass. Got it?" Schlatt told him.

Tubbo giggled. "Ass."

"Wait—no, don't say that word! Anyway—Tommy's not gonna get off scott free for this one," Schlatt said. "You can always count on your dad here."

Tubbo hummed, finishing his eggs and nodding as he listened to Schlatt. He got sleepy quickly, and soon enough he was dressed in his jammies and fast asleep in his crib.

The next morning, Schlatt kept his word. About the not-getting-scott-free—not the ass kicking. He put his business suit on as usual and took Tubbo to the daycare. He parked instead of dropping him off and walking him in at the curb, leaning down to hold his son's hand as they walked inside.

They found the manager quickly, and Tubbo went to play with building blocks as the two adults talked. It concluded peacefully, with the manager saying that "she knew just what to do".

Schlatt headed off to "work" and picked Tubbo up that evening, not expecting any quick results. But instead he found Tubbo refusing to leave, with a slightly taller blond toddler clinging on to him.

"E's my best friend, innit," the blond argued, with two older brunett boys behind him and sword-fighting. A man with a blond hair and a bucket hat sighed.

"Tommy, it's time to go home. Wilbur and Tech are getting impatient," the older man said, gesturing to the two brunett boys now wrestling in the grass.

Schlatt arrived.

"Tommy? Is that what you said? Get that boy away from Tubs!" He exclaimed, grabbing his son and pulling him to his side. Tubbo quickly hugged him but let go.

"Tommy's my best friend now," he said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Schlatt shook his head. "No, Tubs, he's a bully."

The older bucket hat man sighed and finally introduced himself to Schlatt, firmly shaking his hand.

"I'm Phil. Tommy's me son—I'm sorry about what he did, but they're inseparable now," Phil said, grabbing "Tech" and separating him from the other brunett boy.

"That's Techno with the glasses and Wilbur with the beanie. They're Tommy's brothers. Sorry to keep you so late—we'll be goin' now," Phil continued. Techno swatted his father's hand away and went after Wilbur, and Phil grabbed all three of his kids and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Schlatt called. "Would you like my contact information— Tubs could, uh, hang out with this Tommy fella," he finished.

He wasn't a fan of Tommy. But he knew Tubbo was.

Phil grinned and walked back, whipping out a business card at the same time Schlatt did. They laughed and Schlatt took home his pouting but enjoyed son.

The boy smiled the whole car ride home, and hugged his father as soon as they got home.

"Tommy—he's your friend now?" Schlatt asked, helping Tubbo take off his coat and kicking his own shoes off.

"Yeah! I thought surely not, but he is!" Tubbo replied, showing off his new talking progress. He was currently obsessed with the phrase "surely not".

Schlatt smiled at him, leaning down to ruffle his hair.

"Good for you, son. So, when's the first play date?"

——————————— 

The first play date was just a week before Tubbo's 3rd birthday. Schlatt dropped Tubbo off at Tommy's home. Techno and Wilbur were already playing in the yard, throwing snowballs at each other. Tommy was building his own snow fort, with a stash of his own snowballs stacked beside him. Tubbo grinned at Schlatt, and he nodded at him.

"Stay safe, kiddo. Don't let him kick your ass. That's your job," Schlatt told him, undoing the car seat buckle and putting him down. He walked him to the door, and Tommy immediately attacked him. They wrestled in the snow as Schlatt drove away, spending his Saturday at "work" again.

Schlatt ended up finding his kid in a closet.

"C'mon, Tubs, it's time to go," he said, holding his coat out for him.

"No! E's too precious!" Tommy yelled from the back of the closet. He was clinging onto Tubbo's arm with a coloring book open.

"He's kidnapped me. My own best friend," Tubbo told the two adults. Schlatt sighed, and took a leap of faith.

He leaned down until he could fit inside the small crawl space in the closet. Tommy slapped his face, telling Phil to "get the tall bitch out of here!" Phil yelled something about language, while Schlatt grabbed his son's arm and gently pulled him out.

"Bye, Tom!" Tubbo yelled back as he ran out the closet.

"No!" Tommy yelled back, slapping Schlatt's arm. "You bitch! You took away my Tubbo!"

Schlatt rolled his eyes and pulled the child off of him, crawling out the closet and helping Tubbo with his coat. He thanked Phil, and they were out.

Tubbo was smiling for the rest of the night, still smiling as Schlatt tucked him in.

Tubbo woke up that morning to shouting.

"It's a cryptocurrency! It's the new thing—a small investment for you!" Schlatt yelled over the phone.

"$120,000 is not a small investment!" A voice yelled back, presumably from the phone.

"You can't get it back. No refund. And you get Schlattcoins in return! I don't see the problem here!" Schlatt replied.

The yelling went on for a few more minutes before Schlatt hung up angrily, rubbing his forehead before spotting his son in the doorway of his room.

"Tubs? Get to sleep, c'mon bud, it's a Sunday. Sleep in, and then we can go to the park," Schlatt proposed, kneeling down to talk to Tubbo.

Tubbo nodded, rubbing his eyes and letting Schlatt put him back to sleep.

By the time he woke up again, the conversation was forgotten.

The worry was gone.

———————————— 

"1, 2, 3—Happy birthday to you!" The kids yelled, a smiling Tubbo with a party hat on sitting at the end of the table. He had to sit on a phonebook to see above the table, but insisted to Schlatt that it was fine.

Tommy sung the loudest, trying his best to make his voice deeper. Schlatt and Philza sung softly, glancing at each other. Techno decided to be as monotone as possible, with no note changes and a bored look on his face. Tubbo blew out his candles and the room erupted in cheers.

Children tripped over presents, while Schlatt groaned and told Phil that they should've had the party at their house; the apartment was a bit too small for a party.

Tommy demanded Tubbo tell him what he wished for, chasing him when he refused to say. Techno took advantage of the children running around and began eating from the middle of the cake. Phil noticed and lectured him, with Techno just shrugging and digging in anyway.

Eventually the cake was split into proper pieces, but Techno stole Tubbo's plate anyway when he wasn't looking. Phil gave up on him, letting him do whatever he wanted. Tubbo didn’t seem to mind much anyway.

The party lasted all afternoon, ending with a stuffed Techno passed out on the couch with Wilbur drawing random things on his arms. Phil carried Techno out, with an equally exhausted Tommy and an indifferent Wilbur.

The other daycare kids left exhausted too, and Tubbo himself fell asleep on the couch, curled up with cake still around his mouth.

!

"Okay, Tubs, I need you to toss me that ornament without breaking it—"

A shatter was heard as the ornament fell onto the hardwood floor.

"Oops," Tubbo said, giggling a little. Schlatt sighed but still smiled at him, quickly cleaning up the mess and moving on to other ornaments.

"I got this ornament made for you," Schlatt said, nervously holding up a clear ornament. Inside was a mini Tubbo playing in the park, bees flying around him. In the back was a mini Schlatt, smiling on a picnic blanket with PB&J sandwiches laid out.

Tubbo gasped and took it in.

"That's me!" He pointed at the mini Tubbo.

Schlatt nodded. "That's right."

"And that's you!" Tubbo continued, pointing at the mini Schlatt.

"It's me!" Schlatt grinned, opening his arms and allowing Tubbo to "tackle" him. He faked groaned as if Tubbo was squeezing him too hard, Tubbo then squeezing harder.

"You're a strong little man!" He exclaimed, still pretending to be in pain. Tubbo smiled and laughed, a delightful noise of hysteria. The laugh was full of pure happiness and innocence that Schlatt hoped stayed forever.

"I uh—I guess I should give you your Christmas present," Schlatt said after they had settled down, getting up and heading into his bedroom. He came out holding a bee plushie half the size of Tubbo, grinning and laughing at the shocked face on Tubbo's face.

"Bee?" Tubbo asked, looking at the bee in awe.

"Bee," Schlatt confirmed, setting it down. Tubbo tackled it, hugging and cuddling it. He paused in his attack on the bee to hug his dad. Tubbo was smiling so incredibly hard, but Schlatt's smile was even bigger.

Tubbo, worn out from tackling his dad, quickly passed out when Schlatt laid him down in his crib with his new bed stuffie. He'd let Tubbo stay up later than his bedtime, putting him to bed at nine instead of eight.

Schlatt decided to spend Christmas Eve on something other than work—decorating the apartment. He hung more ornaments on the tree, put some gingerbread cookies in the oven, and hung Christmas lights around the apartment. He was untangling lights when his phone started to ring.

He didn't even look at his phone. He was relaxing—he was off work for a few days, and he wanted to surprise Tubbo with the decorations. He instead put the phone under a couch pillow, muffling the sound so that Tubbo would stay asleep.

The phone went silent for a moment but then the ringing continued. Third call. Fourth, fifth, sixth. It wasn't until the sixth call that Schlatt paid any attention to the phone.

The ringing stopped, but the beeping of a voicemail message began.

"Schlatt, I know you're there. Answer the goddamn phone. I don't care if it's Christmas—"

Schlatt hung the phone up. There was no way to hurt him.

It rung again, and went to voicemail once more.

"I just wanted to ask you a question, Schlatt. What's up with the bee plush? Who was that for?"

Schlatt sighed and finally answered the phone.

"Just because I'm a grown man doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good stuffed animal," he said, growing irritated.

"Oh? I see." The phone clicked and the call was over.

It began to ring again.

Schlatt answered immediately, now annoyed."

"What the fuck do you want? My god, I swear—"

"Tubbo's an interesting name. Why that name?"

Schlatt froze.

"Tubbo? I dunno, I just babysit him," he lied, his horns beginning to grow in anger.

"Babysit? I know he's your kid, Schlatt," the other replied.

"He's not," Schlatt said, voice shaking.

"No, he is. How is your Christmas with him? Get him some good presents? See, I wanted to give my family good presents, except all my money is gone," the other said, his voice rising in volume.

"Schlattcoins are worth more than dollars," Schlatt argued.

"That's funny, because I can't find a single place that accepts it as payment."

"Can we talk about this another day? It's Christmas," Schlatt asked, his horns now as long as his ring fingers.

"There'll be no Christmas if you don't pay me back, with a tip," the other threatened.

Schlatt was quiet, preparing to hang up.

"Don't hang up, Schlatt. I know where you and your son are. Pay me back by 12am tonight, or there'll be some real trouble."

The person had hung up.

Schlatt paced around. He had no moneyleft—he had just paid rent, and used his savings for Christmas.

He could think of one solution.

But his pride wouldn't allow him to run away. Or Tubbo. How do you go in hiding with a toddler? Did he just leave him there? Put him up for adoption?

He grabbed the spare car seat from his closet.

It was too small for Tubbo, but traveling by car was too loud. He needed to walk.

He unwrapped a present and took out the bee blanket he'd gotten for Tubbo. He grabbed the horn kit and wrapped another baby blanket around it, placing it on the side of the bee blanket.

Schlatt found a random pen and paper, scribbling a note and signing it messier than usual. He grabbed something from the kitchen cabinet, his emergency letter to Tubbo for when he was older. He folded it inside the blankets, and prepared for the worst part.

The door to Tubbo's door creaked as he opened it. He gently scooped Tubbo up along with the bee stuffie, placing him gently in the car seat. He wrapped three blankets around him, and in the end he barely fit in the car seat. He stirred but his eyes stayed closed.

He debating destroying his phone or not, but decided to leave it there.

The cold wind hit him as Schlatt stepped onto the fire escape. The back alleys had no light and the snow softened the fall. Phil's house was a twenty minute walk in the alleyways, and so he walked on blindly in the snow. Tubbo stirred several times, hugging the stuffie in his sleep.

He found Phil's street, advoiding the light as much as he could. Hesmoothed the snow behind him, leaving no footprints left.

Phil's house was brightly decorated, but the snow covered a few lights. Schlatt walked up the steps slowly, before setting the car seat down by the door.

He leaned down and kissed Tubbo's forehead, and finally he awoke. He yawned, looking around in confusion.

"Where are we?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, bud," Schlatt replied, holding back his tears.

"I'll see you later, Tubs. I love you."

He paused, knocking on the door.

Schlatt took a deep breath and did the thing he did best.

He ran.


End file.
